Leopardpaw's Path
by Teddiursa97
Summary: Sequal to Blossompaw's Duty. Second book in my Gifts of StarClan trilogy Leopardpaw a young SkyClan apprentice is faced with her destiny to save the clan. Will she suceed or fail?
1. The Gift of Swiftness

Disclaimer: I dont own warriors.

Note: Dont read unless you have read Blossompaw's Duty.

Leopardpaw's Path

Prologue The Gift of Swiftness

A moon had passed since the prophecy when swiftness, healing, and the faith of heart journey here to speak with StarClan a gift will be bestowed on each of them that will save the clan durning two hard and dangerous times. The time for the gift of swiftness has arrived and it shall save the clan from a new enemy.

Deep in the forest a unseen enemy watched young Leopardpaw and her mentor Bearheart on a hunting patrol getting ready for its time to strike on the enemy and claim the land. Little did Leopardpaw know how her gift is affecting her. Over the past moon Lepardpaw was becoming faster and bringing down the fastest of prey and even being able to defeat Icepaw the older apprentice. She thought it was in her blood, but Blossompetal and Bearheart knew it must have been her gift starting to take its effect on the apprentice they knew the time of one of the darknesses was upon them. Even Ghoststar and Bluepools knew somehting bad was coming but what they did not know.


	2. A Day of Training

Here it is Everyone the first Chapter of book two in my Starclan's Gifts Trilogy! Sorry its short but this is mainly to show her power and a sceen of Ghoststar and Bearheart.

Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors.

Leopardpaw's Path

Chapter 1 A Day of Training

"Hurry up Leopardpaw!"yelled a white she cat following Ghoststar and Bearheart.

"I'm coming Icepaw," said Leopardpaw as she began to move faster and faster.

"Woah slow down it isnt like the Training Hallow will go any where,"said Bearheart with amusement in her eyes.

"But I want to beat Leopardpaw like I always do!"complained Icepaw.

"Who says you will win? Bearheart and me have been training and I'm getting very good,"Leopardpaw boasted. Bearheart let out a chuckle remembering her own apprentice days.

"We're here!" called out Ghoststar.

"Ok now lets go over the rules," Beaheart began as the two apprentices sighed."First claws shread got it? Second no one is to keep attacking once we say stop. Three listen to our criticism and dont let your oppent get under your skin. Now battle!" ordered Bearheart. The two apprentices began circling each other waiting to strike. Icepaw pounced first but Leopardpaw was to fast for her and doged to the side. Leopardpaw then lunged and landed on Icepaw and began to pretend to claw her. Icepaw wiggled under her but couldn't break lose until Leopardpaw jumped off her. Icepaw stood up and ran at Leopardpaw and jumped on her back and began pretend clawing her flanks.

"Hi Icepaw!" yelled a ginger tom.

"Hi Firepaw!" she called back. Icepaw's grip was lose enough for Leopardpaw to throw her off and into the dust.

"Stop!" commanded Bearheart.

"Leopardpaw wins!" yowled Ghoststar. Icepaw glared at Firepaw who quickly ran abck to camp scared of her fury.

"Next time dont get destracted Icepaw," said Leopardpaw.

"Ok now go hunt for the clan you two!" ordered Ghoststar. The apprentices dipped their heads and ran off into the forest. "Her gift has been awakening that means darkness is upon us Bearheart."

"Yes that means her time to save the clan has come," replied Bearheart.

"What lays in store for Skyclan now?" asked Ghoststar expecting an answer.

"What ever it is Leopardpaw can stop it," meow Bearheart.

"Yes she will. Yes she will," meowed Ghoststar.

Leopardpaw: Please read and review and tell us what you think!


	3. A Sight of the Enemy

**Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. So here is chapter 2!**

**Leopardpaw: Its ok Teddiursa san.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Leopardpaw: I'll even do the diclaimer since you updated! Teddiursa does not own warriors. **

**Me: Thanks Leopardpaw.**

**Leopardpaw: No problem. Now heres the story!**

Leopardpaw's Path

Chapter 2 A Sight of the Enemy

Another day had arrived in SkyClan, a patrol made up of Leopardpaw, Bearheart, Wildstripe, the clan deputy, Blackshadow, Firepaw's mentor, and last of all Icepaw. They were going out to the Deserted Badger Cave on a hunting patrol. "Hurry up everyone the clan is hungry!" yelled Wildstripe from her spot in front. Blackshadow and Bearheart nodded from their spots behind her, while Leopardpaw rolled her eyes and Icepaw just wore an annoyed look. Blackshadow gave his apprentice a stern look while Bearheart gently cuffed Leopardpaw behind the ear.

"Show more respect for your deputy," hissed Blackshadow from where he stood by Bearheart. Bearheart looked at him with a tad bit of an annoyed look but stared at the two younger cats and nodded.

"Here we are let's start hunting," said Wildstripe padding off.

"Come on Leopardpaw let's go and hunt over here and let our mentors hunt," said Icepaw running off towards the cave with Leopardpaw fast on her heels.

"Be careful you two!" yelled Bearheart calling after them.

"Well I'm going hunting," said Blackshadow walking away with a wave of his tail. Bearheart rolled her eyes at the older cat's attitude, he was always like this to everyone never opened up to many cats. She stopped complaining and hopped up into a tree begining to hunt. Leopardpaw and Icepaw were quickly chasing after a squirrel and a rabbit around the cave laughing happily at this. They pounced on them after wearing them out killing them with ease.

"That was too easy," said Leopardpaw prodding her rabbit with a paw.

"Yeah we're gonna be warriors soon you know," said Icepaw sitting beside her.

"Yep I can't wait!" she yelled happily. "But let's get back to hunting so we don't get our pelts shreaded," Leopardpaw said as she stood up and unshread her claws.

"Ok let's catch as much as we can!" yelled Icepaw hopping around. Leopardpaw began to run after her but came to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong Leopardpaw?" asked Icepaw walking back over. It only took her one sniff to stop too.

"Badger," whispered Leopardpaw her eyes glazed with fear. Icepaw stood with wide eyes glazed with even more fear. Never had the two apprentices smelt badger this strong before in their life. "I have to tell Bearheart!" yelled Leopardpaw.

"Where is she!?" yelled a distressed Icepaw.

"Trees!" scream Leopardpaw.

"What do you mean?!" yelled Icepaw in more disstress.

"She hunts in trees!" screamed Leopardpaw running to the nearest tree grove she could find.

"BEARHEART! BEARHEART!" screamed Leopardpaw at the top of her lungs.

"What do you want me to go deaf!" yelled her mentor from above in her sternest voice possible.

"Badger, pant, cave, pant, we smelt it," said a panting Leopardpaw.

"Badger! Let's go!" yelled Bearheart from the tree she was in. Leopardpaw nodded as her mentor jumped down and they ran as fast as they could back toward the rock pit that help danger. There they found Wildstripe and Blackshadow sniffing around. Icepaw stood above the opening shaking slightly at the thought of a badger.

"Bearheart there is a badger!" yowled Wildstripe.

"Ok Wildstripe. I'll go in and see if it is there, since I blend in well," Bearheart meowed walking to the entrance.

"Take Leopardpaw with you though," said Wildstripe with a hint of uncertainess.

"Yes Wildstripe. Don't worry we'll be careful," Bearheart meowed with a dip of her head. The two began to stalk into the cave As they crept closer they heard deep breathing and felt the hot sting of badger on their sent glands and hot breath on their fur. As their eyes ajusted to the dark the two cats saw a deadly outline. They let out gaspes as the shape started to move and stirr, The outline took on its full shape. The shape of a badger who looked deadlier than greencough. "Oh no!" hissed Bearheart as it began to lumber towards them quicker than they had ever seen a badger came closer and closer until its smell and breath were almost suffocating the SkyClan cats. "RUN!" yowled Bearheart louder than she had ever yelled, with the cave echoing all around her. The badger shot out a paw at them only missing by a mouse leanth. They took their chance and ran out of the cave their tails bristling. " GET OUT OF HERE!" yowled the duo as they ran into the opean Just as they shot out of the cave their fur bristling ,making them look twice as big, the badger came out growling in rage. The others took one look at it and started running in fear from the badger. They kept running until the badger's growl was no longer heard in the distance. They stood panting in the middle of the camp's clearing. "Everyone else was staring at them with wonder but no one dared to approch until Ghoststar had spoken to them.

"What happened?" asked Ghoststar as she padded up to them from behind. The cats jumped around claws unshread. "Its ok shread your claws Wildstripe, Blackshadow, Bearheart, Icepaw, and Leopardpaw. There is no danger here." The cats shread their claws but still stood bristling from shock and fear.

"Badger," hissed Wildstripe.

"I see. Bearheart, Leopardpaw please see me in my den for a moment," she replied with a flick of her tail. The two cats nodded and shakly padded off behind their leader. In the den Ghoststar motioned for them to sit down in front of her. They obeyed beginning to recover from their shock. "You remember the prophecy Woodclaw gave you correct?" she asked them.

"Yes it goes, when swiftness, healing, and faith of the heart journey here to speak with StarClan a gift will be bestowed on each of them that will save the clan during two hard and dangerous times." replied the two.

* * *

"Eaxactly. Leopardpaw its time for you to save the clan!" yowled Ghoststar. Leopardpaw just stared supriesed. How was she going to defeat such a swift and powerful enemy?

* * *

**Me: Yay cliffhanger!**

**Bearheart: So we have to fight that?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Bearheart: Great.**

**Leopardpaw: Yeah I'll shread it! Read and Review everyone.**

**Me: Next chapter will hopefully be soon. **

**Everyone: Bye till next time!**


	4. Leopardpaw's Gifted Battle

**Me: Yay chapter 3 is up the day after I added chapter 2! **

**Leopardpaw: Congrats Teddiursa san. Thank you for these up dates.**

**Bearheart: Yes thank you. I'll do the disclaimer. Teddiursa doesn't own warriors.**

**Me: Perfect Bearheart. Also thank you/arigato. Now onto the story!

* * *

**

Leopardpaw's Path

Chapter 3 Leopardpaw's Gifted Battle

Ghoststar had called a clan meeting saying that she would send a patrol out tomorrow made of Wiildstripe, Rainclaw, Blackshadow, Bearheart, Leopardpaw, and Icepaw. Leopardpaw didn't seem excitied about the battle at all. Bearheart stared at her worried while Blossompetal knew what as about to happen. All night the three cats dreams where haunted with dreams of the badger chasing all of them in the forest and not even Leopardpaw's speed could out run or out smart it. They all kept waking up panting in cold sweats through the night. They couldn't take it much longer until the all found themselves in the middle of camp together climbing up a tree and making nest in there. Just their closeness was enough to ease their dreams to where they slept through the rest of the night under the light of silverpelt.

Dawn had broken and every cat in camp had wished them luck as the patrol went out of camp taking moons as it seemed to the two cats who looked like their pelts hand ants in them. When they reached the cave everyone stared at it fear beginning to glaze their eyes just thinking of what would happen. "Me and Blackshadow will go in. Bearheart and Leopardpaw looked almost scared out of their pelts when they came out. When we lure it out pounce on it!" commanded Wildstripe beginning to stalk towards the cave. The other cats nodded in agreement as Blackshadow began to stalk after her into the cave. The darkness imediatly swallowed the black tom up while Wildstripe was still visible just faintly. Everyone except Rainclaw held their breath as they waited for the cats to reappear with the badger in persuit. This time the cats were the prey and the badger was their hunter. It seemed like seasons until a startled yowl came from the cave. It grew louder and louder with the sound of paws and claws scraping against rock rock as two figures emerged from the hole in the rock. Suddenly loud roaring rang out almost shaking the cats so hard they fell down. When they regained their footing their claws shot out faster than they ever had before. They ran over to stand beside their comrads bristling and growling waiting for the badger to come out of hiding. As soon as they were settled a flash of white striped with brown came out into the light glaring at the cats with hatred in its eyes.

"Leave now or you will all die!" it roared in anger still glaring at the cats. They were all frozen with fear unable to say a single word just holding their ground ready to fight to the death. "Fine then you shall die at my paws! Your blood will scare all the other cats away!" The badger began to **run** towards the cat faster than any badger should be able to move. It swung out its massive paw at Icepaw and Leopardpaw. Icepaw stood shaking fear glazing her eyes as the paw was about to strike her and Leopardpaw. A yowl rose from Leopardpaw as the badger began attack them. She quickly pushed Icepaw and herself out of the way barely having her tail get missed.

"T-thank y-you L-leopardpaw," whispered a scared Icepaw.

"Your welcome," panted Leopardpaw standing up. The two apprentices quickly ran behind the badger clawing at its flanks as they ran. They saw Bearheart hopping on it back from a tree and Blackshadow clawing at its belly the best he could. Wildstripe had a firm grip on its leg. The badger began thrashing around shaking the cats off every where. Bearheart barely managed to hook onto a branch near the bottom of the tree letting go and landing with a thud. Blackshadow nearly got stomped on from his postion coming out with a few scratches. Wildstripes teeth were ripped from the badger's hind leg making her mouth and teeth ache as she landed on a rock. The apprentices jumped out of the way swiftly before they were squashed by the badger. Bearheart quickly walked over her leg bleeding, she was close to a limp from where she fell. Wildstripe had blood all in her mouth. Blackshadow had a few scratches on his flanks as he panted from his dodging the badger's paws. The two apprentice panted heavily, Icepaw had a small scratch on her shoulder while Leopardpaw had a nick in her ear.

"I told you I will kill you!" yelled the badger at the cats. It was met with furious growls of dissaproval from some very agitated bristling opponents. They launched themselves at its back and hind legs again and began clawing with every bit of power they had in their bodies. The badger let out a yowl of pain and started bucking its hind legs at the cats throwing them all off. They hurled towards the rocks hitting them hard on their back, narrowly avoiding serious injury. Wildstripe and Blackshadow fell to the ground immediatly unable to get back up to their paws. Icepaw had taken a smaller hit and tried to stand but fell back down to the ground. Bearheart managed to stagger to her paws with much effort. Leopardpaw stood up and shook herself off, she had avoided most of the impact. The two stood panitng glaring with pure hatred in their eyes. "See as soon as you can't move I'll finish you!" sneered the badger at the cats.

"No, Leopardpaw its your turn now," hissed Bearheart.

"Do you really think I can do this?" asked a uncertain Leopardpaw.

"StarClan, Blossompetal, Ghoststar, and I have faith in you," replied Bearheart.

"Thank you Bearheart I'll do my bast. I'll make everyone proud," she replied unshreading her claws again. Bearheart gave her apprentice a small smile as they turned back to the badger.

"Here's what we'll do, I'll go behind and bite onto its leg to keep it from moving to much while you attack from all other sides, got it?" asked Bearheart when she told her apprentice the plan.

"Perfect," meowed Leopardpaw.

"Trying to put off your death?" hissed the badger. "Well it won't work!" it yelled running towards the cats.

"Shred its pelt Leopardpaw!" yowled Icepaw in pain. Leopardpaw looked over her shoulder and nodded eyes gleaming.

"Now!" shouted Bearheart running towards the badger. Leopardpaw followed in hot persuit. The badger snapped and swung out its paws at the approching cats, Bearheart quickly doged to the badger's side and ran around behind it while Leopardpaw jumped backwards. When Leopardpaw landed the badger let out a loud roar of pain as Bearheart bit hard down on its hind leg. Leopardpaw took this chance and began clawing at the badger's face scoring blow after blow with her speed. She changed her blows to its eyes feeling the blood well up from them and the badger roar again.

":I can't see!" yowled the badger in disstress.

"Your blind you mangy fox dung! Never mess with clan cats!" hissed Leopardpaw jumping onto the badger's back and began clawing and bitting the badger as hard as she could. The badger let out one final roar and fell to the ground dead. Leopardpaw landed panting next to her mentor her paws almost covered with badger's blood. "Its over. Finally over," whispered Leopardpaw.

"Yes it is. You have done your duty to Woodclaw and the clan. I'm very proud of you," whispered Bearheart back. Leopardpaw nodded unable to say any more.

"Good job you two," said Wildstripe as she staggered to her paws. "Let's go back to camp now everyone." Blackshadow stood to his paws almost unable to stand. Icepaw stood up limping slightly. Leopardpaw walked over and helped support Icepaw while a limping Bearheart and tired Wildstripe helped support Blackshadow who was near fainitng. They all padded off back to camp now that one hard time had passed. Whatever the next hard time was Bearheart and Blossompetal were prepared for the worst after this.

* * *

**Me: No I have one more chapter for this story everyone.**

**Leopardpaw: What is it.**

**Me: Since you are the star I'll tell you. *whispers***

**Leopardpaw: Yay! *starts hopping around***

**Bearheart: Perfect!**

**Blossompetal: Good for your next story.**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Happy Valentines day!**

**Everyone: Bye! Read and Review also!**


	5. Leopardpaw's Ceremony

**Me: Here it is everyone the final chapter of Leopardpaw's Path!**

**Leopardpaw: Double update wow.**

**Me: Yep this is kinda to give you a suprise and get readers focused for Bearheart's Faith.**

**Leapardpaw: Thanks Teddiursa san.**

**Me: Your welcome. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**Leopardpaw: Now here is the final chapter!

* * *

**

Leopardpaw's Path

Chapter 4 Leopardpaw's Ceremony

After a week of healing all the cats from the badger patrol where recovering nicely with the help of Bluepools and Blossompetal. Today Leopardpaw was sitting at the base of the highledge her fur gleaming in the greenleaf sun. Her scratches where healed, Blackshaodw and Icepaw could walk on their own again. Wildstripe was back to her duties and Bearheart's limp was gone. In the crowd of cats Bearheart and Blossompetal sat with pride in their eyes for the younger cat today. Their friend had finally earned her ceremony. Ghoststar padded out from her den and hopped on top of the highledge. The crowd hushed as the words began to ring out into the setting sun. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" she yowled from her perch on the highledge. Bluepools looked out from her den while Streampool looked up from where she was laying down in the nursery. Everyone couldn't help but twitch with excitement when they words that they had heard so many times rang from ther familiar place. When everyone was done moving Ghoststar continued. "I Ghoststar leader of SkyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and in return I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Leopardpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the coast of your life?" asked Ghoststar as she began the warrior ceremony.

"I do," replied Leopardpaw sitting up as straight and tall. Ghoststar hopped down and sat in front of Leopardpaw continuing the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Leopardfoot. StarClan honors your speed and your courage," finished Ghoststar resting her muzzle on top of the new warriors head. Leopardfoot in turn gave her a respective lick on the shoulder. "Now while we are all asleep tonight you will hold a silent vigil," finished Ghoststar padding back to her den.

"LEOPARDFOOT! LEOPARDFOOT!" yowled the clan in joy. The loudest where Blossompetal and Bearheart themselves. During the yelling and shouting Blossompetal and Bearheart heard a small voice.

"Woodclaw," they whispered feeling his presence around them.

"Yes young ones I am here. I have a message for you listen carefully. Leopardpaw has over come her challange you have moons of rest before you have to fight your trouble but be weary because before the battle comes they will threaten the clan. Many will lose any hope and faith they have. So be careful young ones," he said.

"We will," they replied and his presence vanished. The two had been so caught up in ther conversation that they had not noticed Leopardfoot walk up. She was staring at them oddly wonder what they were mumuring about.

"You two ok?" she asked from no where wondering if her friends were ok.

"We're fine Leopardfoot congrats!" they yelled together. Leopardfoot smiled forgetting about their odd behaivor. No matter what they were still friends ready to over come any problem that stood in their way.

**

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Leopardfoot: Review and tell us what you thought.**

**Bearheart: Stay tuned for the next story named Bearheart's Faith.**

**Blossompetal: Watch how Bearheart and I save the clan from the next hard time.**

**Me: The conclusion to my Gifts of StarClan trilogy is approaching when I start writing it. So bear with me readers!**

**Bearheart: That wasn't a very good pun.**

**Me: It wasn't suppose to be. Any way read and review.**

**All: See you next time in Bearheart's Faith!**


End file.
